Labyrinthian (Skyrim)
Labyrinthian is an ancient Nordic ruin in . It can be accessed during the quest "The Staff of Magnus" during the College of Winterhold questline. Labyrinthian is located northeast of Drelas' Cottage and southeast of Morthal. It is in the Hjaalmarch hold and is the location of two different word walls; Dismay and Slow Time. Frost trolls inhabit the outside area. History Merethic Era The ancient Nordic ruin of Labyrinthian was first constructed by the Dragon Cult as a temple to the dragons. The temple then grew to become the city of Bromjunaar, and it is theorized that the city may have been the capital of Skyrim during the height of the Dragon Cult's power and influence, though few historical records exist to verify this. There are, however, some historical records that prove that Bromjunaar was a center for the Dragon Priests, and many of the highest ranking Dragon Priests met here to discuss important matters.A Minor Maze During the Dragon War, the city went through drastic changes as the forces of the dragons mobilized to fight against the people of Tamriel who were rebelling against them. After the war ended, the city was abandoned and it fell into ruin. First Era The name "Labyrinthian" comes from the labyrinth which Arch-Mage Shalidor constructed inside the ruins of Bromjunaar during the First Era to test new Archmages, as he stood at the forefront of a movement to enact higher standards among mages and to discourage magicka usage among the common castes. The name Labyrinthian eventually became synonymous with Bromjunaar and, after some time, the ruins were known as such. Third Era At some point between 3E 389 and 3E 399, the Eternal Champion retrieved a piece of the Staff of Chaos from the Labyrinthian to defeat Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn.Events of Fourth Era In the Fourth Era, the city of Labyrinthian was but a memory. Like most ancient Atmoran cities in Skyrim, it had been abandoned and fell into ruin as people migrated and spread across the country.Observations of Ancient Nordic Cities Occasionally, trading caravans will pass through Labyrinthian, but will usually take safer, longer routes due to the freezing cold, snow, wind, and frost trolls in Labyrinthian and across the mountains.Loading Screens (Skyrim) Before becoming Arch-Mage, Savos Aren joined an expedition to Labyrinthian. Led by the Arch-Mage's favorite student, Atmah, a group of mages ventured into the ruins, searching for the Staff of Magnus and various other items believed to be within. Shalidor's writings are specifically mentioned as a hoped-for find by Savos, although they are not found in the passages. Accompanying Savos and Atmah were their fellow mages Takes-In-Light, Hafnar Ice-Fist, Girduin, and Elvali Veren. Half of the group perished in the ruins. The other three reached the final chamber, where they encountered the ancient Dragon Priest Morokei. Desperate to contain the evil power of the Dragon Priest, Savos killed his two remaining companions and raised them as ghostly thralls, who remained in the chamber to maintain a magical containment ward to prevent Morokei from ever escaping. Many years later, the Dragonborn visits Labyrinthian and follows in this group's footsteps in order to obtain the Staff of Magnus, needed to stop the machinations of Ancano back at the College of Winterhold. The Dragonborn kills the two ghostly thralls in order to destroy Morokei and obtain the staff.Dialogue with Savos ArenEvents of Design and features This is a very large area composed of many sub-levels, all of which are worth exploring. Upon entering this area, the Dragonborn is greeted by several frost trolls. Labyrinthian Chasm While going through the Labyrinthian Chasm, several elemental doors are found; ice and fire. While going through this part of the ruin, a voice speaks to the Dragonborn. Ice door The first elemental door is the ice door, which is guarded by a Frost Spirit. Upon defeating the spirit, a spell involving fire is required to continue. Fire door The second elemental door is the fire door, which is guarded by a Fire Spirit. A frost spell is required to open the door. Bromjunaar Sanctuary In the center, there is a large, raised circular area, similar in appearance to the many Dragon Burial Mounds found throughout Skyrim. Beneath this is a strange ruined altar, where can be found a skeleton, the Wooden Mask, and a thug's missive. Equipping the Wooden Mask will transport the Dragonborn back to a time when they will find a series of busts in the place of the strange altar. In this time and place, the Dragonborn can place each of the Dragon Priests' masks found throughout Skyrim on the altar. When all eight masks are in place, the dragon's mouth opens, and a ninth mask is revealed: Konahrik. Shalidor's Maze There is also a door named Shalidor's Maze, just behind the location. This leads to the maze of the same name, which is home to one daedra. Upon passing through the door, the next area is a courtyard with a corpse in a circle and the maze just beyond. Approach the corpse, and four staves rise from the ground; one for Destruction, one for Alteration, one for Illusion, and one for Restoration. Taking the staves is optional, because if the Dragonborn already knows the staves' corresponding spells, the maze can be completed without having to take the staves. Continuing straight, a Sigil of Alteration is on the wall at the very entrance. Using the Staff of Magelight on the sigil will cause the gate to the right to open. Continuing through the maze, there are skeevers along the way. Many corners of the maze feature "shutters" which contain random loot, one containing a spell tome for Heal Other. Next will be a similar Sigil of Destruction. Using the Staff of Fireballs will open the trapdoor below. Right and up a staircase, to the left side of the maze, then north, (right, if at the top of the staircase), is a word wall for the dragon shout Dismay. From here, turning around and looking south reveals another side of the maze, which is sealed with a Sigil of Illusion. The Staff of Fear will open it. Continuing on as last time, this time killing off an ice wraith, at the end, the Sigil of Restoration is displayed. The Staff of Repulsion will open another trap door. After falling, there will be a large blue globe shimmering in the passageway. This is the portal to fight a dremora of leveled rank and name. He will conjure two atronachs. If he is killed before everyone teleports back to Labyrinthian, the Dragonborn and the atronachs will be teleported out, but not the body of the dremora. The dremora carries the Diadem of the Savant, a circlet which reduces magicka cost for all classes of spells. Lost Valkygg The Lost Valkygg is a tunnel based dungeon. It is heavily guarded by draugr. They pop out of coffins in most places, but some roam freely. This area has many gemstones, but other than that, there is little loot except what the draugr have on them. Enter through the door which is at the base of the in-ground stairs, as opposed to the door set into the wall face; that is the exit. The area just beyond the entrance door is not overly dangerous, although several draugr may be encountered. Two draugr are lying on a stone slab, which can be killed before they have a chance to rise and attack. Go through the door activated by pressure pads and follow the hallway to a larger room. Fight the four draugr here, then pass through a wooden door. To the left is an apprentice-level locked door to pick; avoid the pressure pad just before the door, as it activates a poison dart trap. Beyond the locked door is a steel horned helmet and two burial urns to loot. Exit this small room and proceed in the opposite direction. A Draugr Deathlord guards a chest in the next room, near a fairly deep hole. It may use Unrelenting Force to knock the Dragonborn into this hole. Once the Deathlord is defeated, enter the room behind it to find a chest. Drop down the hole, landing on the beams partway down to avoid injury, and at the bottom do battle with another Draugr Deathlord. These two Deathlords carry randomized ebony weapons, making it possible to obtain powerful weapons, including the ebony bow at relatively low levels. Ceremonial Door This door is only opened during the College of Winterhold's quest to find the Staff of Magnus. The Torc of Labyrinthian must first be received from Mirabelle Ervine. Upon arrival, activate the Ceremonial Door and the Torc will be applied, opening the lock and allowing entry. A Skeletal Dragon rests just inside here, along with many skeletons. These may be fought, or the Dragonborn may sneak or sprint past them to get to the next room. The skeletal dragon is only a reanimated skeleton, so the Dragonborn is unable to absorb its soul; however, once it has been defeated, it may be looted for five dragon bones. The Dragonborn must continue to make their way through the lost city from here, occasionally seeing the ghosts of Savos Aren and his companions, as they work to complete the quest "The Staff of Magnus." Loot Outside Labyrinthian *Dragon Priest Mask: Wooden Mask underneath a large, raised circular area. Next to the skeleton. Located in the central barrow barrow of Labyrinthian, also known as Bromjunaar Sanctuary. Also at East Entrance of Labyrinthian. *''Hired Thug's Missive'' note. *Urns containing random loot *Chests Inside Labyrinthian *Spell tome for Detect Life, Ironflesh, Waterbreathing, or Telekinesis on the right table when entering the first chamber of the Labyrinthian. *Spell tome: Equilibrium, in the room with the arcane enchanter *''Immortal Blood, on a table next to an arcane enchanter *There is a skeletal dragon that drops five dragon bones *Special weapons: **Drainblood Battleaxe **Drainheart Sword **Drainspell Bow *Ore Deposit: gold, in the Labyrinthian Thoroughfare, on the floor in an open chamber with four skeletons just after the passageway turns right. There is a troll to kill in the immediately preceding chamber. There is a second deposit right near this one, but it cannot be interacted with. *Five gold ore: **In Labyrinthian Chasm, one under a Deer Hide inside of a pot, another just northwest of the previous one, amongst the urns and other debris that has accumulated near the stairs down. **In Labyrinthian Thoroughfare, in the flowing water through a novice locked gate where one first encountered enemies in this area. **After taking the gold ingot (see below), look west from atop of the stairs and use Whirlwind Jump to reach small ledge, where one can find two in a pot beneath linen wraps. *Six malachite ore: Turn right at the point where the second set of enemies was encountered, there is a pathway with water running through it. There are four ore pieces scattered in that short pathway. Two more can be found in a small pool. *One gold ingot: In the back of the Labyrinthian Thoroughfare area, where there is the option of dropping through the trap floor or going through the doorway to the right, take the doorway. At the end of the hall it is on a bookshelf. *Three ebony ingots: Just past the Slow Time word wall, there is a pathway that has an alcove on each side. These three ingots are spread amongst the two alcoves on both sides. *All levels of Labyrinthian are good sources of nightshade. This is especially helpful if the Dragonborn has Ingun's Task as a quest objective. Labyrinthian, Tribune *Word Wall: Slow Time *Unique Weapon: Staff of Magnus ( kill Morokei to obtain staff ) *Dragon Priest Mask: Morokei *Unique Item: Ancient Helmet of the Unburned, as well as a Honed Ancient Nord Greatsword of Scorching and an ebony shield in a room behind an adept locked gate, soon after entering the Tribune. *Two malachite ore: One at the top of the tall building that has many barrels inside of it. The other is in the water at the base of said tower. *One Silver Sapphire Necklace can be found to the right of the Slow Time Word Wall on top of an outcropping of rocks along the cave wall. The necklace is around the neck of a skeleton which, interestingly, has the skeleton of a baby inside its stomach. Shalidor's Maze *Word Wall: Dismay *Conjuration Skill Book: ''Liminal Bridges, lying on the ground next to a skeleton in an enlarged corner in the maze. *Diadem of the Savant: unique enchanted circlet. *Alchemy ingredients: **Blue Mountain Flower **Daedra Heart **Deathbell **Dragon's Tongue **Hanging Moss **Ice Wraith Teeth **Purple Mountain Flower **Red Mountain Flower **Skeever Tail While fighting the Dremora, the combatants will be transported back to the entrance of the area, where two atronachs spawn. Each one drops its respective salt (Frost Salts, Void Salts or Fire Salts). Bromjunaar Sanctuary *Dragon Priest Mask: Konahrik *Pickpocket Skill Book: Aevar Stone-Singer Alchemy ingredients *Bleeding Crown (four in a barrel in the Labyrinthian Tribune) *Blisterwort *Bone Meal *Canis Root *Deathbell *Ectoplasm *Fire Salts *Fly Amanita *Giant Lichen *Hanging Moss *Lavender (in a barrel in the Labyrinthian Tribune) *Nightshade *Salt Pile *Scaly Pholiota *Skeever Tail *Slaughterfish Egg *Slaughterfish Scales *Spider Egg (in a barrel in the Labyrinthian Tribune, right near the end of the dungeon, just past Morokei) *White Cap (four in a barrel in the Labyrinthian Tribune) *Wisp Wrappings Facilities *Alchemy lab – Inside of Labyrinthian, behind a locked door where the spell tome Equilibrium is. *Arcane enchanter – Inside of Labyrinthian, behind a locked door where the spell tome Equilibrium is. Quests *The Staff of Magnus — In the College of Winterhold's faction questline. *Shalidor's Insights — received from Urag Go-Shub Labyrinthian in Arena *Labyrinthian, built by Arch-Mage Shalidor, was one of the locations that appeared in . It is one of the locations where a part of the Staff of Chaos is located, and the Eternal Champion is tasked with obtaining this after the "Fang Lair" quest. Gallery Labyrinthdrawing.png Trivia *If level 35 or higher, an Ancient Dragon may appear here. *This is the only known location in Skyrim to contain two word walls. Bugs Appearances * * * ** de:Labyrinthion es:Laberintia (Skyrim) fr:Labyrinthe (Skyrim) it:Labyrinthian (Skyrim) nl:Labyrinthian/Skyrim pl:Labiryntian ru:Лабиринтиан (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Malachite Ore Vein Locations